Dennis Nedry
Dennis T. Nedry was an overweight and obnoxious computer programmer at Jurassic Park. Due to his financial problems, he accepted an offer from Biosyn to smuggle embryos off the island. His name is a play on the word nerdy, judging by his lack of attention and sloppiness. He was the only character in the film series to be killed by a Dilophosaur. He coincidentally does not know anything about dinosaurs, and doesn't know what InGen does. It remains unclear what his middle name is, but a suggestion is Theodore. Jurassic Park ]] An employee of Biosyn, Lewis Dodgson hired him to steal embryos from Jurassic Park while on Isla Nublar, so that Biosyn could clone its own dinosaurs. Dodgson met with Nedry in Costa Rica to discuss the arrangement and give him equipment to complete his task. A can of shaving cream with a secret compartment to hold 15 species of dinosaur. Using his skills, he engineered a series of computer errors to get him past security and to cover his tracks. Unfortunately, part of this shut down all of the electric fences except those keeping the Velociraptors inside their pen, throwing the park into chaos. Due to a tropical storm, he crashed his gas-powered Jeep and while trying to sort the problem out, was confronted by one of the dinosaurs he had released: a young Dilophosaurus. He tried to anxiously get away from the seemingly cute dinosaur, but it soon afterward revealed its true colors by getting aggressive and spitting venom at him twice, hitting him in the eyes and blinding him. As Nedry panicked, he hit his head on the door frame of the car and dropped, accidentally dropping the shaving cream container. He then got to his feet and entered the Jeep. He was relieved that he was safe at last, but the Dilophosaurus had somehow gotten into the Jeep and it promptly killed him.The shaving cream container was buried eventually by mud and water. The Lost World Dennis Nedry was mentioned in The Lost World in the novel. In one deleted scene of The Lost World: Jurassic Park, he was supposed to be mentioned also. It seems Dennis Nedry's actions were famous. Death Film In the less gruesome of the two versions, Nedry's death in the film is shown as him being blinded by the Dilophosaur venom, and then stumbling into his Jeep where he is met by a second Dilophosaur, who pounces on him from the passenger seat. The camera then cuts to the outside of the Jeep as it rocks back and forth as Nedry screams. Novel The following is a direct excerpt from the novel The dinosaur stared at him and then snapped its head in a single swift motion. Nedry felt something smack wetly against his chest. He looked down and saw a dripping glob of foam on his rain-soaked shirt. He touched it curiously, not comprehending. . . . It was spit. The dinosaur had spit on him. It was creepy, he thought. He looked back at the dinosaur and saw the head snap again, and immediately felt another wet smack against his neck, just above the shirt collar. He wiped it away with his hand. Jesus, it was disgusting. But the skin of his neck was already starting to tingle and burn. And his hand was tingling, too. It was almost like he had been touched with acid. Nedry opened the car door, glancing back at the dinosaur to make sure it wasn't going to attack, and felt a sudden, excruciating pain in his eyes, stabbing like spikes into the back of his skull, and he squeezed his eyes shut and gasped with the intensity of it and threw up his hands to cover his eyes and felt the slippery foam trickling down both sides of his nose. Spit. The dinosaur had spit in his eyes. Even as he realized it, the pain overwhelmed him, and he dropped to his knees, disoriented, wheezing. He collapsed onto his side, his cheek pressed to the wet ground, his breath coming in thin whistles through the constant, ever-screaming pain that caused flashing spots of light to appear behind his tightly shut eyelids. The earth shook beneath him and Nedry knew the dinosaur was moving, he could hear its soft hooting cry, and despite the pain he forced his eyes open and still he saw nothing but flashing spots against black. Slowly the realization came to him. He was blind. The hooting was louder as Nedry scrambled to his feet and staggered back against the side panel of the car, as a wave of nausea and dizziness swept over him. The dinosaur was close now, he could feel it coming close, he was dimly aware of its snorting breath. But he couldn't see. He couldn't see anything, and his terror was extreme. He stretched out his hands, waving them wildly in the air to ward off the attack he knew was coming. And then there was a new, searing pain, like a fiery knife in his belly, and Nedry stumbled, reaching blindly down to touch the ragged edge of his shirt, and then a thick, slippery mass that was surprisingly warm, and with horror he suddenly knew he was holding his own intestines in his hands. The dinosaur had torn him open. His guts had fallen out. Nedry fell to the ground and landed on something scaly and cold, it was the animal's foot, and then there was new pain on both sides of his head. The pain grew worse, and as he was lifted to his feet he knew the dinosaur had his head in its jaws, and the horror of that realization was followed by a final wish, that it would all be ended soon. Notes * In Jurassic Park: The Ride at Universal Studios Hollywood, you can see the Shaving cream can in one setting that held the 15 dinosaur DNA embryos. * If you listen closely when he slips in the waterfall, you can hear the same noise cartoons use for the same prat fall. Nedry, Dennis Nedry, Dennis Nedry, Dennis Nedry, Dennis Nedry, Dennis Category:Biosyn employees